You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine
by Akatsuki's Arisa Raven
Summary: Itachi leaves Arisa and Sasuke alone with only each other. Arisa leaves Sasuke to find Itachi. Sasuke swears to kill them both. No Mary Sues, and DeiXOC Yes, I realize this is a really overdone summary XD Rated M For Hidan. And possible Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is before Itachi murders his family, since I wanted to show his bond with his little sister, and how that would be broken. I am going to skip the actual murder because I suck at writing things like that. DX Anyway, I thought it would be cool to write little journal entries from Arisa's journal, and add them in another story, but I dunno. Oh, and Sasuke is born, and Itachi won't kill him. Sorry it's so short, and this is my first story

"But Itaaaachiiiii!" Arisa whined, looking at her older brother. She latched her small arms around his long legs, as he stared down at her, and smiled.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. Tonight, you can sleep somewhere special!" He spoke carefully, making sure not to arouse any curiosity that his little sister had.

"Is it my early birthday present!" She asked, grinning. "I'm gonna be nine years old! Almost as old as you!" Itachi snorted.

"Yes Arisa, it'll be your present, since I might not be here tomorrow, and not quite, you've got a ways to go before you're my age. Now let's go, you can sleep in my room, okay?" He asked, picking Arisa up. She giggled with glee.

"But you have to put up my hair before I go to bed, okay?" She said, grabbing his shoulders and looking at him in the eye. Itachi's gut twisted with guilt, as he smiled, and nodded, then ran with her to his room, making whoosh-ing noises, making her feel like she was flying. Arisa laughed so hard, she she had to gasp for breath. He stopped, and tossed her on his bed, making sure not to hurt her.

"All right now, come sit over here, and I'll put up your hair." Itachi said, sitting on the floor, his legs crossed for her to sit on. She crawled across the plushy bed, onto his legs, handing him her favorite hair tie.

Itachi took his time, pulling her thick hair back, and brushing it carefully. Every time he caught a knot in her hair, she'd tense up a bit, then relax as soon as he brushed it out. "Why is my hair so much lighter than yours?" She asked, looking at a lock of her hair. Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you're blonde. It's something bright and happy to look at in this house. Just like the sun on a dark day. You're my sunshine." Itachi said, bringing some of her hair to his cheeks, letting it absorb his tears.

"Do you really think so? Because sometimes, I get really scared, or really sad, and I don't think I'd be like the sun, I'd be more... distant." She said quietly.

"You know, you're still my Arisa, and I promise to protect you. Okay?" Itachi said, dropping her hair.

"Okay." She said, sitting up, and flipping her hair behind her back, as Itachi started to style it. He only pulled back the back of her hair, leaving her long bangs out on the sides.

"There you go, now come on, time for bed, you." Itachi stood up, putting her on the the bed and tucking her in. He kissed her forehead, thinking it'd be the last kiss he'd give her.

"I love you, nii san." She said, smiling.

"I love you too, Risa." He said, cuddling her, then blowing out most of the candles, leaving only one on his desk, as he sat down, planning his murder. He'd make sure Arisa was asleep, but he still wasn't sure if he would kill her quickly and painlessly, or let her live. He was leaning toward murder her, since she would be lost without her family. Unless... He left Sasuke alive too. Itachi stood up from his desk, and pushed his chair back in, then walked to his younger brother's room, and picked him up carefully. He did not want to wake him. Sasuke squirmed a little bit, then held still, as Itachi lowered him onto his bed. Arisa looked over at Sasuke, then moved closer, cuddling him tightly. Itachi smiled a bit when he saw her do this, and spoke. "All right, little one, you need to get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay!" Arisa said excitedly, squeezing her eyes shut. Itachi sat by her, and she eventually fell asleep.

A few hours later, he was all ready for the murder, and he'd start as soon as his father was asleep. Arisa and Sasuke would be left alone, to watch out for each other, and maybe, just maybe, they'd join the Akatsuki later, too. But would they ever forgive him?


	2. Chapter 2

Arisa woke up to the stench of smoke and dead bodies. She sat up, holding Sasuke, who was only five, close to her, as she looked at the horror that was her family and her house. She wanted to scream for Itachi, but inhaled a mouthful of smoke. Sasuke looked around, his eyes wide. Remembering the lessons Itachi taught them, they hit the floor, avoiding breathing in anymore smoke. Arisa led the way outside the house, crawling over the corpses that were everywhere.

"Itachi!" She screamed, looking at the motionless body of her mother. Sasuke followed close behind Arisa, and watched the fire eat up the house. Arisa wanted to curl up and die, just like her mother might have, but she had to stay strong, for Sasuke. This was not the time to be greedy.

As she led her younger brother out of the house, she saw Itachi standing in the front lawn, staring at the house, his eyes eating up every detail. "Itachi!" Arisa called again, standing up and running to him. He was caught off guard, as his sister glomped him, followed shortly by Sasuke.

"No!" Itachi flung them away, Arisa landing hard on her butt, and Sasuke landing on his left arm. Itachi looked at them, and turned.

"But... it's my birthday. And you did this..." Arisa tried to spit out like venom, but it came out as a whisper, as her lower lip trembled. She tightened her ponytail, and stood, as Itachi disappeared.

"Itachi! I need you!" Arisa's shrill voice echoed, but no one but Sasuke would hear it. Arisa sat down again, bawling with Sasuke.

"Risa," Sasuke said quietly.

"What?" She asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Now what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to find Itachi. He did this for a reason, and it must have been very important." She said, standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes. The sun rose up, shining through the smoke's haze. Arisa looked up, letting the beams warm her face. She tightened her hair once more, and picked up Sasuke. She'd have to leave him with the somebody, so she could train with out any distractions. But could she really leave him when he needed her most? Yes. She had to! Didn't she!

Shifting Sasuke to her hip, Arisa ran down to the village, and stopped at the first building she came to. The Hokage's office. Well, at least Sasuke would be in safe hands. Arisa quickly knocked on the door, then left Sasuke on the doorstep, after kissing his forehead and muttering "I love you." Then quickly disappeared down the street, towards the house. It was still standing, and the fire was still burning, but not as quickly spreading as it had earlier. Arisa plugged her nose, breathing through her mouth, and plunged into the thin smoke that was left. Her eyes started to water, but she wasn't sure if it was from the smoke or her parents bodies. She was looking for some sort of hint, because she knew her Nii-san wouldn't leave her without a clue to where he was going.

As she passed her parent's bodies, she swore she could taste the stench. She coughed and hacked, breathing through her nose. The smell was so overwhelming, she had to run outside and gag. And gag. And vomit a little(sorry for the bad image). She ran right back in, into Itachi's room. He'd left his plans and directions over the desk, and obviously on purpose. She picked them up, and stuffed them in her pocket, then bolted out of the house. _Don't cry don't cry don't cry don't cry not yet don't cry don't cry._ She told herself. Really, all she wanted to do was bury her head in Itachi's chest. _Just head towards the training grounds, and meet up with Kakashi. He can train you. He can and he will. Just wait seven more years, and then follow him. Just wait._

Eventually, she reached the training grounds, and spotted the light haired man.

"Train me." She demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

~Exactly Seven years later~

_Happy birthday to me. Now I will follow Itachi. _Arisa thought, packing up a water bottle and some food. Kakashi had taken her in, and raised her like his daughter. More often then not, Arisa would call him Dad, and try to forget about Sasuke. Sasuke was a popular ninja in the village, so she decided to change her last name to Hatake, to avoid any links to him. Sasuke still remembered her, but avoided talking to her. At all costs. No one could even tell they were related, since her hair was so much lighter compaired to his. Every day she still wore her hair up the same way Itachi had put it up and with the same hair tie, because she felt that was her only bond with him now.

"Arisa, where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"To find Itachi. I told you yesterday, remember?" Arisa said, eating some toast she'd made herself.

"On your birthday? Come on, you could at least stay around for a little bit." He said, gripping Arisa's shoulders and looking at her in they eye.

"No, I have to. For Sasuke. You know that, because I explained it all to you. Please, I don't know if I'll be back, but I need to find my Nii-san. He promised he'd protect me. And I swore to myself I'd find him." She said, finishing her toast, shrugging her father figure away and swinging her bag of supplies onto her shoulder.

"...All right, but you have to come back sometime," He said, embracing Arisa.

"I will, but I don't know when. I'm sorry, I'm not meaning to be gloomy..." She said, tightening her leaf village head band around her head, tying right underneath her pony tail. Kakashi held her ears and kissed her forehead through his mask, and hugged her again.

"Be safe." He said, stepping back from her. Arisa smiled and nodded, then turned and ran through the front door, walking to her old house. The directions to the Akatsuki hideout started exactly at the house, and since Arisa was terrible with maps, she had to start EXACTLY where they starting point was.

Eventually, the remains of the old house were found, along with the bodies of her parents. Sasuke and Arisa had shown up at their funeral, but stayed far away from each other. The plot of land was eventually resold, to someone who used it for a garden. As Arisa approached it, she could smell the fresh strawberries, replacing the old stench of decaying bodies. Arisa felt as though she had gone back in time, and she was looking at the blazing house, ashes in her hair, the fire of the house in her eyes.

Suddenly, Arisa snapped back to reality, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She glanced back at the map, and followed its directions.

_I'm coming for you Itachi. I will find you._


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I know the whole scene I wrote was not correct about Itachi killing the Uchiha clan. Well, think about it, this is a FANFICTION, so it will not be;

A) Accurate

B) Correct

I mean, come on, if you don't like things that aren't correct and line up with the anime, then why do you read fanfictions? And why would you read mine? Obviously, you would have hit backspace, since Sasuke and Itachi never had a sister.

(This is not meant to offend anyone, just explain things)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: XD I didn't even realize, but Arisa(in my mind) Looks kinda like Deidara :o Oh, I don't own anything except Arisa, other OCs, and the plot. I have edtied this chapter so much, I had to copy all of it to a 'deleted scenes' Doc XD And even still I'm not satisfied with this.

~A couple hours later~

After following the map for what seemed like ages, Arisa began to feel lost. Until she heard an explosion and yelling. Letting curiosity take over, she followed the noise. In the clearing of the forest she'd been lost in, A blondie and a shirtless silver-headed guy argued over a map. _Obviously, the silver one is a douchbag, and the blondie is an uptight prick._ She thought to herself, already thinking she knew their personality. She recognized the cloaks they were wearing as Akatsuki, and squeaked, but not loud enough for the two to hear her. _Wait, the Akatsuki! Itachi left their organization in his notes, and Kakashi warned me about them! They know where he is!_ She thought, looking at them. Obviously, they wouldn't just take her to their base, but if she could knock one out... or distract one..

The two kept arguing about where they were supposed to go. Arisa inched closer, hiding behind trees to hear their conversation.

"...Acting like a little kid! Shut the hell up and act your-"

"I'm acting like a little kid? You're the fucker who can't complete anything for shit! Get your girly ass bird up in the sky and find the goddamn base, or give me the fucking map!" The Silver headed one shouted.

"You're the one who got us lost! And since you called my art girly, I'm leaving you here. I'll go find base, and when I'm not so pissed off, I'll tell them where you are, hm!" The blondie shouted, stomping away.

"FINE! FUCK YOU! I can get out of here myself!" Silver shouted stubbornly, sitting down. After a bit, she was sure Blondie was gone. She recognized the tall man sitting on the ground as Hidan, since he was one of the only Akatsuki member that was publicly known. Information was spread about him, but Arisa hadn't really payed much attention to them. Now, she wished she had.

She knew one thing though, he was a perv, and loved to be right.

"Well, seems to me he was just being a prick." She said, cautiously stepping out from behind the tree. Hidan snapped his head toward her, as she stepped out of the shadows of the trees, out further into the clearing. Hidan stood up.

"Yeah, and who're you?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Who wants to know?" She said, copying his movement. He smirked, and so did she.

"I'm sure you already know. Who the hell doesn't? The first time someone gets information on one of the Akatsuki members, it spreads like a goddamn forest-fire." He said, keeping the easy smirk on his face.

"Hidan. Yeah, of course I know." Arisa said, walking closer to him. She stopped directly in front of him, so she could just reach out and touch his shoulder. She crossed her arms again. "So, you're in the Akatsuki, aren't you going to kill me?"

"Maybe, but shouldn't I figure out your name first?" Hidan said, leaning closer to her.

"Oh, you might've heard of me, because you know my brother."

"...Deidara?" He asked, eying her hair.

"No... who's that?" Arisa asked.

"The blonde one... You did see him right?"

"Oh, no, he's not my brother. He seems like an uptight asshole though. I can't believe he left you here. Not that you can't handle yourself." Arisa said, approaching him with flattery, and poking his biceps.

"You gonna tell me your name or what?" Hidan asked.

"I suppose. But you have to do something."

"Hmm?"

"Take me to my brother."

"I can't do that if you don't answer my fucking question!"

"All right, all right!" Arisa said, holding her hands up in surrender. "Arisa H- Arisa Uchiha."

"You sure about that?" He said chuckling. Arisa blushed slightly at her mistake, then nodded. "So, Uchiha? You're related to that depressed freak?"

"You know where he is?" She asked, bouncing up and down slightly with excitement.

"Calm your tits, yes I do... But you have to do something for me first." Hidan said, sizing her up.

"Um, what?" She asked, eying him suspiciously. He shrugged, still smiling. A giant flapping noise could be heard, echoing across the whole clearing, and going through the forset.

"Back so soon?" Hidan muttered, not really asking anyone. The bird was just a dot in the sky, but slowly enlargened, about to land in the clearing. The wind made Arisa's eyes sting and water. She covered her face with her arms, listening to the beast land. Eventually, the flapping stopped. "Come on blondie, this is our ride." Hidan said, grabbing her arm in his hand and pulling her along.

"W-what? HELL NO! You can't drag me on that thing! Is it safe? What if I fall off?" Arisa shouted, trying to pull away from the tightly clamped hand on her arm.

"If you fall off... then you're screwed. Stay away from the edges, dipshit." Hidan said, hauling her up on the bird. The other blondie from earlier, Deidara, looked down at her, as Hidan gave her one last shove. She fell face first, attempting to catch herself, but failing horribly. She quickly stood up, embarrassed again at her loss of balance. Luckily, Deidara and Hidan weren't paying attention to her. Hidan was whispering something to Deidara, as Deidara's expression turned sour. He turned around, and whispered something furiously back at Hidan.

"So uh, if you ladies are done fighting, I'd like to know WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE TAKING ME!" Arisa shouted, lettering her temper control her. Hidan turned to face her.

"You wanted to meet your brother, didn't you? Sit the fuck down, Deidara, back to base. I need to talk to leader about something... important."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I haven't updated in a while because of my Sasori fanfiction. So, here's chapter... 6? X3 I think so. Again, third person POV.

Arisa had been sitting for what seemed like hours on the big bird. She crossed her legs under her, to leave extra room for the two strangers she'd just willingly went with. She wasn't even sure if they were really taking her to her brother, or if they would take her somewhere.. else. The Akatsuki were known for their deadly members, and she didn't want to infuriate one more than she had. She knew Hidan wouldn't care if she swore around him, since he seemed to all the time, but Deidara's low voice intimidated her, and the fact that he could control the beast she was sitting on, she made sure to kiss ass around him, to avoid being blown up.

Hidan and Deidara continued talking about how long it would take for them to reach the base, and what they would do with Arisa. Certainly, one of them couldn't be held responsible for her actions, and what if she failed horribly about some... test?

"Look, I don't want to interrupt," Arisa said, standing up carefully. The two men turned their heads to her. "But all I want to do is see my brother again. If I'm too much of a burden, then I'll do something. I'll clean, I'll cook, I'll do whatever, but I just want to stay with Itachi."

"You've got to do something more than just be the maid at the Akatsuki." Deidara said, looking up at the sky momentarily, before looking back at her. "What are you good at?"

"Well... I'm not good at fighting, so don't even try to get me to. I'm not even good at-"

"I didn't ask you what you were bad at." Deidara almost growled, glaring at her. To him, it was just an act, to get her to get to the point, but to Arisa, it was taken as a death threat.

"I- um. I'm good at planning, and strategizing." Arisa said, her voice taught.

"All right, so now we know what to tell Leader, you can sit back down now." Deidara staged it as an offer, but it was clearly an order. Arisa wasn't used to be told what to do, so she decided not to.

"I think I'll stand, thank you," Arisa said, arrogantly. Deidara seemed to seethe. How dare she deny his command(Lol, more like HOW DARE SHE BE MORE ARROGANT THAN ME. Deidara is supposed to see her as a threat to his ego)!

"Chick-" Hidan stepped in.

"Arisa."

"Arisa, whatever, just sit the fuck down." Hidan said, turning back to Deidara. Arisa shrugged, and obeyed Hidan. Deidara almost bashed her skull in, but Hidan just shook his head, and mumbled so only Deidara could hear.

"Don't take the bait."

Back at Base

Arisa stood awkwardly in front of this... Leader's desk. He motioned for her to sit. She kept fiddling with her fingers, unable to hide the fact that she was excited to see her brother, and nervous because of Leader.

"So, another Uchiha? Interesting..." Leader said, dismissing Hidan and Deidara out of the room.

"Y-Yessir." Arisa said, staring at his piercings. He was even _more_ scary than Deidara and Hidan together, but he had an... aura that made Arisa feel safe.

"Mmm, okay. So, why have you come to seek us out? Usually, we're not this easy to find." He said, pulling out an empty file, and sliding papers into it.

"Well, um.. I just wanted to see my brother, and um, if I can't stay here, I can work, or something."

"Mmm, yes, I'd put you to work. You're skilled with.. very few things. I hope you do them to my expectations." He said, sliding the file back into his desk. "So, now you have a choice. You can join, or you can try to escape."

"Well, I'll stay then. I'd rather not play the game of cat and mouse." She said. Leader smiled at her choice.

"Good. Now, you are dismissed. Turn to the left when you leave. You should find Itachi." Leader said, giving her directions to the main room. Arisa's eyes widened.

"T-thank you..."

"Leader."

"Thank you, Leader!" She said. It came out as a squeak, and she turned left out in the hallway, walking straight. She shuffled the pitch black hallway, and bumped into someone.

"I swear, if it's Tobi, I'll punch your teeth in." A female voice growled.

"N-no. I'm the newest member, Arisa." She said, wanting to keep her teeth exactly where they were.

"Oh! Pa- Leader told me to find you. Come with me. You'll need your robe and ring." The woman said, grabbing Arisa's arm and pulling her down the hallway. They arrived in a closet looking area, with thousands of cloaks hanging up from the ceiling, and a box full of rings in the back corner. "All right, this cloak should fit you, and... here." She said, giving her a ring and cloak. "Just slip the ring on and the cloak right over your clothes."

"Oh," Arisa did what she was told.

"I'm Konan by the way." She said, introducing herself.

"Oh, hello then, nice to meet you." Arisa said, holding out her hand, expecting Konan to shake it. Instead, she threw her arms around her, embracing her in a hug.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad that I'm not the only girl in the hideout now!"

"Um, can you take me to Itachi now?" Arisa said, hugging back. Konan pulled away.

"Sure, although I don't know why you'd want to see that depressed freak. Let's go." She said, leading Arisa out to the main room. Itachi was sitting on one of the couches, reading a book. Konan motioned for Arisa to sit next to him. She sat, and Itachi didn't even look up. Konan left, leaving Arisa and Itachi in the room alone.

"Nii san?" Arisa whispered. Itachi looked up, and almost hit her over the head with the book. "Nii san..." Arisa said again. Itachi cupped her chin in his hand, and looked at her eyes.

"What... what ware you doing here?" He asked, not able to get his voice above a whisper too.

"I, I came for you. I miss you, Nii san," She said, pushing his hand away, and hugging him. Itachi didn't hug back. "What..."

"You should leave here." He said, and stomped away. Arisa hung her head, and looked at her ring that she'd gotten from Konan. She put in on her right index finger and twisted it around absent-mindedly. Deidara entered from the dark hallway, and sat away from her.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a little... surprised. He's not used to it." He said, inspecting his nails.

"I miss my Nii San... He was never like this. He was always happy..." I said. Deidara scoffed.

"Are you kidding? He's always like this. Always has. I-"

"Arisa," Leader entered the room. She shot up, and bowed respectfully. "Please, no need. Sit. I need to ask you some questions." He said, sitting next to her. He seemed completely relaxed, so Arisa relaxed too. "Now, I understand you are from the Leaf Village. Since you joined us, you don't have any problem sharing information. Correct?"

"Yessir."

"Mmm, good. Now, I want you to create a strategy to enter the village. Hidan and Deidara will be entering following your pl-"

"There's no way that _anyone_ could create a plan for those two to enter the village unseen." She stated. Deidara's mouth dropped.

"_Excuse_ me!" Deidara said. He opened his mouth to say more, but Leader cut in.

"Yes, I realize this. Which is why I'm assigning you to this. Not only will it benchmark your skills, but it will also challenge them."

"Wait a minute, what!" Deidara said, looking at Leader. He'd just agreed with her, that he was incompetent to sneak into the Leaf Village. "Hey!" He shouted, finally getting their attention. "I could get into the Village ALONE and get information from the Hokage's office MYSELF!" He said, standing up, and stomping away. That's exactly what he was going to do.

Take Arisa's file from the Hokage.


End file.
